eurekasevenfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Koisuru
Please leave new messages at the bottom. thanks thank you for your support. i created this wiki, but i didn't have enough time to finish it. i owe you big time. Chief 117. : Hey, I thought you've left this wiki. Just to let you know, User:TheEND adopted the wiki while you were gone, but made a mere about 7 edits. Can you make me an admin so I can change ssomething or or there... (next step I can think of is adding a logo, which only sysops can do) --'恋こいする' 12:03, 2 July 2008 (UTC) how do i make you a mod? : At . (I'm also a bureaucrat in another wiki) --'恋こいする' 14:00, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :: Just for readers' guidance, the special page is now at . :) --koisuru (talk) 04:08, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Logo Hi Koisuru! I saw your request for a logo on Logo Creation Wiki. I made one (as you can see), but if you want me to make any changes to it, just let me know! Thanks! Swannie → talk 19:10, 13 July 2008 (UTC) user page do you know how i can make a user page? Unsigned comment by User:76.30.203.169 : automatically goes, or 'redirects', to your user page. Consequently, points to your talk page. --'コイする' 10:19, 25 July 2008 (UTC) user name it says we don't have a user page of that exact name. Unsigned comment by Chief 117 (talk • ) : You have to action=edit}} start editing the page (essentially creating it). --'コイする' 03:08, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Introduction Hi. My name is Zero. I would like to contribute to this wiki but I'm afraid I don't know much about it and it's policies. I have watched all 50 episodes of Eureka Seven (I have them as well) and am iching to make this wiki into something to be proud of. I am especially good in template creation. And have administarator level experience. So feel free to contact me for anything. There is one thing I would like if it is possible. In order to meet my goals here. It will take time, and there might be times when I leave empty headings like the one on the Eureka Page. Do not be alarmed and remove them. They stand as reminders for me and others to fill them. Finally I would like to say that you can trust me. Normally, I seem asleep but if I am roused. I persue my goal untill it is achieved. So you can rest assured that I will always complete what I started. If you wish refernces then use this link]. I am sure you will be impressed. Thank You. - Zero - Talk 17:08, 18 February 2009 (UTC) One final thing. My signature requires me to upload an image for use in any wikia I talk. After contributing somewhat here. I will upload one here as well. I'm thinking a Nirvash pic. This is not a problem is it? - Zero - Talk 17:10, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Even better. I can copy and adapt some of the Avatra Wiki's Underconstruction templates for use here. Since I'm an admin there, so there will be no problems. - Zero - Talk 04:23, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Shall I do so? I need for you to give me permission. - Zero - Talk 14:52, 19 February 2009 (UTC)